staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Stycznia 2020
TVP 1 05:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4229; teleturniej muzyczny 06:20 Przysięga - odc. 79 (Yemin) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2019) 07:05 Elif s.III - odc. 636 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny 08:40 Korona królów - odc 309 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 09:20 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 81 (seria VII, odc. 3) - Podróż w czasie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 10:15 Komisarz Alex s.VI - odc. 78 (seria VI, odc. 13) - Z zimną krwią - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 11:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 246 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 8) - Polowanie na jelenie - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Agrobiznes 12:35 Agropogoda; magazyn 12:35 Rok w ogrodzie Extra; magazyn 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta lasów. Strażnicy rzeki (Jungle Planet. Guardians of the River, Danube Floodplain Forest) - (N); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2017) 13:20 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta lasów. Tropikalny raj (Jungle Planet. A Tropical Eden. American Jungles); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2017) 14:00 Elif s.III - odc. 637 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn 15:35 Gra słów. Krzyżówka - /76/ - (N); teleturniej 16:05 Przysięga - odc. 80 (Yemin) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2019) 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4230; teleturniej muzyczny 18:00 Klan - odc. 3582 - (N); telenowela TVP 18:30 Korona królów - odc 310 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 16/112; teleturniej 19:25 Sport - (N) 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 20:05 Pogoda - (N) 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 213 (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 1) - Odkupienie - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - (N) 22:25 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /138/; magazyn 23:00 Magazyn kryminalny 997; magazyn 23:50 Tanie Dranie - Moroz i Kłopotowski komentują świat - Pismo, pismo i po człowieku; talk-show 00:35 Labirynt - odc. 1/7 (s. 2) (Labyrint 2, 1 dil); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Czechy (2017) 01:45 Komisja morderstw - odc. 4/12 - Niezłomny - (N); serial TVP 02:40 Sprawa dla reportera - (N) 03:40 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /138/; magazyn 04:15 Notacje - Roman Kłosowski. Najlepszy wygląd; cykl dokumentalny 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 282 ed. 5; teleturniej 05:15 Doktor Kleist - lekarz rodzinny - odc. 10 W pojedynkę (Familie Dr Kleist ep. Im Alleingang); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 06:10 Operacja Zdrowie - Udary mózgu; magazyn medyczny 06:40 Familiada - odc. 2378; teleturniej 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda 11:10 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra 11:25 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 63 'Bal maturalny" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2163 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc 615 ed. 7; teleturniej 13:05 Teściowe i synowe. Kto tu rządzi? - (74); reality show 13:40 Na sygnale - odc. 223 "W co ty się chłopie pakujesz?" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 14:10 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką 2019; koncert 15:10 Doktor Kleist - lekarz rodzinny - odc. 37 Niesnaski (Familie Dr Kleist ep. Verstimmungen); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2009) 16:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 656 ed. 7; teleturniej 16:35 Familiada - odc. 2383; teleturniej 17:10 Więzień miłości - odc 211 (Adini Sen Koy) kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:20 Pogoda 18:35 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką 2019; koncert 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2163 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 20:00 Kulisy serialu Barwy szczęścia - odc. 143 - "Tajemnice Iwony"; felieton 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2164 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Filmowe czwartki - Wiesław Kot - odc. 6; felieton 20:45 Filmowe czwartki - Wielkie oczy (Big Eyes) - (N) 101'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2014) 22:45 Zdradzona (Lover Betrayed, A) 85'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2017) 00:25 Zimne światło dnia (Cold Light of the Day, The) - (N) 89'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2012) 02:00 Zaginiona - odc. 6 (Disparue, La ep. 6) kraj prod.Francja (2015) 02:55 Art Noc - Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2020 (Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2020 - transmisja cz. 2); koncert kraj prod.Austria (2020) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:05 1200 Muzeów - Opowieść o krakowskich kolekcjach szopkarskich; reportaż 06:35 Wiadomości rolnicze; program rolniczy 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 09:10 Pogoda - 02.01 - 1 09:15 Niecodziennik - Muzyczne metamorfozy 09:30 Rączka gotuje - Cafe Katowitz; magazyn kulinarny 10:00 Wymarzona miłość - odc. 96 (Erkenci Kus); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2018) 11:00 Pograniczni; reportaż 11:35 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 12:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 12:30 Ultra Agata; reportaż 13:00 Moja Praca; magazyn 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:50 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 Meandry uczuć - odc 11 (Cesur ve Guzel); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 16:25 Pogoda - 02.01 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Astronarium - 90 - Pochodzenie pierwiastków; magazyn 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Korona królów - odc 310 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 20:30 Rączka gotuje - Cafe Katowitz; magazyn kulinarny 21:00 Twój Wybór; program publicystyczny 21:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:20 Echa dnia 22:45 Pogoda - 02.01 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:00 ALARM!; magazyn 23:20 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 24:00 W tyle wizji 00:45 Prokurator - odc. 10/10 - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 01:35 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Krzemionki; reportaż 01:50 Meandry uczuć - odc 12 (Cesur ve Guzel); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 02:45 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Duszniki Zdrój; reportaż 02:55 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 03:15 Wiadomości rolnicze; program rolniczy 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 05:00 Rączka gotuje - Cafe Katowitz; magazyn kulinarny 05:30 Gra słów. Krzyżówka - /76/ - (N); teleturniej 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:25 Korona królów - odc 152 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 06:55 Zagadki zwierzogromadki - odc. 10; program edukacyjny 07:10 A to polski właśnie... - Pleonazmy; felieton 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:00 Ostatnia akcja - (N) 87'; komedia sensacyjna 12:30 Wiadomości 12:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2105 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 Korona królów - kulisy serialu II sezon 13:40 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2020 - Finał; widowisko muzyczne 15:05 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2020 - Finał; widowisko muzyczne 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Korona królów - odc 293 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 16:25 Wschód - Maluczka Polska na Bukowinie; magazyn 16:50 A to polski właśnie... - SMS; felieton 17:00 Zagadki zwierzogromadki - odc. 10; program edukacyjny 17:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /134/ "Portret księcia Piotra Birona w całej postaci" - Friedrich Hartmann Barisien; felieton 17:30 Teleexpress - (N) 17:55 Gra słów. Krzyżówka - /70/ - (N); teleturniej 18:25 Racja stanu - (176) 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2105 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2020) 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 8 - Wciągające zajęcie; serial animowany 19:50 Dobranocka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Dziecięce sprawy - O hipopotamie i małpce; widowisko kameralne 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Pitbull - odc. 25 - (N); serial policyjny TVP 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Rozmowa Polonii; rozmowa 22:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 23:10 Focus on Poland - (252) 23:30 Wilno. Po drugiej stronie świata. 23:45 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 98 Region Vidzeme 24:00 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /138/; magazyn 00:30 Korona królów - odc 293 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 01:00 Wschód - Maluczka Polska na Bukowinie; magazyn 01:25 Zagadki zwierzogromadki - odc. 10; program edukacyjny 01:40 A to polski właśnie... - Pleonazmy; felieton 01:45 A to polski właśnie... - SMS; felieton 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 8 - Wciągające zajęcie; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Pitbull - odc. 25 - (N); serial policyjny TVP 03:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /134/ "Portret księcia Piotra Birona w całej postaci" - Friedrich Hartmann Barisien; felieton 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2105 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 04:05 Polonia 24 04:25 Rozmowa Polonii; rozmowa 04:40 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:25 Racja stanu - (176) 05:55 Focus on Poland - (252) 06:10 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 04:30 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 21 W krainie Indian - (N) (AD); magazyn 04:50 ALCHEMIK - odc. 2 CHEMILUMINESCENCJA - (N) (AD); magazyn 05:05 Domisie - Bo o rzeczy warto dbać - (JM); program dla dzieci 05:35 Rodzina Treflików - Ale kino, odc. 41; serial animowany 05:50 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 18 - Złota jabłoń - (N); film animowany 06:05 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 13 - Gwiazdor filmowy; serial animowany 06:15 Reksio - Reksio sadownik, odc. 33; serial animowany 06:30 Misiowanki - odc. 21 Zajęcie na lato (The summer job); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 07:00 Smerfy - Jajeczna przygoda malarza, odc. 252 (Painter's Egg - Celent Adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:30 Heidi - Dama w czerwieni, odc. 51 (The Lady in Red); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 07:55 Ernest i Celestyna - We dwoje najlepiej, odc. 25 (A deux c'est mieux); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2015) 08:10 Rodzina Treflików - Ale kino, odc. 41; serial animowany 08:25 Super Wings - Latający smok, odc. 82 (The Dragon Flies) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:40 Masza i niedźwiedź - Boże, chroń królową, odc. 75 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 08:50 Bella i Sebastian - Wielka susza, odc. 46 (The Great Thirst); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 09:05 Robot Trains - Alf da radę!, odc. 71 (Alf Can Do It!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017) 09:20 Buli - Buli lunatykiem, odc. 68 (Bouli Somnambule); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:30 Domisie - Czary mary, rabarbary - (JM); program dla dzieci 10:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wycieczka kajakiem, odc. 33; serial animowany 10:15 ALCHEMIK - odc. 2 CHEMILUMINESCENCJA - (N) (AD); magazyn 10:30 Nasze zwierzaki - Papużki faliste, odc. 14 (BUDGIES); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 10:50 YooHoo na ratunek - Wielbłąd dwugarbny, pustynny listonosz, odc. 33 (Two - Humped Camel, the Desert Messenger); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2018) 11:05 Wiking Tappi - Talenty Tappiego, odc. 13; serial animowany 11:20 Super Wings - Śniegowa kula, odc. 86 (Snow On The Go) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 11:35 Miś Uszatek - Wrotki, odc. 74; serial animowany 11:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Do usług, odc. 60 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 12:00 Domisie - Bo o rzeczy warto dbać - (JM); program dla dzieci 12:30 Smerfy - Najdroższa mumia, odc. 234 (Mummy Dearest); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 13:00 Figu Migu - odc. 12 Przyjaciel; program dla dzieci 13:05 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Żółw, odc. 5 (Naughty Tortoise, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 13:15 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Konik złotogrzywy, odc. 4 (Dorsey twinkle toes, ep. 4); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 13:25 Łowcy smoków - Witaj książę z bajki, odc. 25 (Welcome, Prince Charming); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 13:55 Dora i przyjaciele - , odc. 39 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2014) 14:20 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... buty do biegania, odc. 49 (The Day Henry Met... Running Shoes); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 14:30 ALCHEMIK - odc. 2 CHEMILUMINESCENCJA - (N) (AD); magazyn 14:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Idą Święta, odc. 3 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 14:55 To Timmy! - Timmy potrzebuje kąpieli, odc. 18 (Timmy Needs A Bath); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 15:10 Rescue Bots Academy - Policyjny duet, odc. 39 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2019) 15:25 Dinotrux - Taran, odc. 16 (Battering ram); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 15:50 Inspektor Gadżet - Kurzy nokaut, odc. 19 (A Hole in One); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 16:05 Królik Bugs - Szalona kolejka górska, odc. 22 (Amusement Pork); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 16:30 Inazuma Eleven - Inazuma Japan, ostatnia bitwa, odc. 122 (INAZUMA JAPAN, FINAL BATTLE) kraj prod.Japonia (2008) 17:00 Nowe przygody Piotrusia Pana - Wodna wróżka, odc. 47 (The Water Fairy); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2010) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Żółw, odc. 15 (TORTOISE); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 YooHoo na ratunek - Odważna agama, odc. 34 (The Brave Frill - necked Lizard); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2018) 18:05 My Little Pony, seria VII - Siostrzana miłość, odc. 6 (Forever Filly); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2019) 18:30 Trolle: Impreza trwa! - Piankoflowa Wróżka / Tańcz Dużego, odc. 34 (Marshtato Fairy/Do the Biggie); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Heidi - Swatki, odc. 52 (The Matchmakers); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Kolor czerwony to ważna rzecz, odc. 11 (Seeing Red); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Treflików - Ale kino, odc. 41; serial animowany 19:40 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - W górę i w dół, odc. 115 (Ups and Downs); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2019) 19:50 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Karolinka i kłopoty z wymową; widowisko kameralne 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Nowa miotła, odc. 31 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Kataklizm, odc. 102 (Kalamita); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018) 20:25 Metalions - Dawne więzi, odc. 24 (Bonds); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2018) 20:40 Ronja, córka zbójnika - Dzikie konie, odc. 20 (With the Wild Horses); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2015) 21:10 Power Rangers - Beast Morphers - Przyjaciel, odc. 7 (A Friend Indeed) kraj prod.USA (2019) 21:35 Siódme niebo, seria I - Siedmioro wystarczy, odc. 13 (Seven is Enough); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1998) 22:25 Jak to działa - odc. 168 Sen - (N) (JM); magazyn 23:00 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 2/7 Karioka - (N); serial TVP 23:35 Janka - odc. 2 - Spełnione marzenie (Spełnione marzenie) - (N); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:55 Biblia - Genezis - Od Stworzenia do Potopu cz. 1 (The Bible - Genesis - The Creation and the Flood part 1); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Francja, USA (1994) 06:55 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 103 "Czas na zmiany" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 07:30 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 104 "Wiek mentalny kontra wiek fizyczny" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 08:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.VIII - odc. 98 (seria VIII odc. 3) - Święta Rodzina - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 08:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.VIII - odc. 99 (seria VIII odc. 4) - Trująca orchidea - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Ranczo s.III - odc. 34 (seria III, odc. 8) - Odsiecz - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 10:55 Wieczna miłość s.I - odc 66 (Kara Sevda) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 11:55 Na sygnale - odc. 118 "Rodzinne fatum" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:25 Na sygnale - odc. 119 "Więzy krwi" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1479 - (N); serial TVP 13:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 618 - Romans - (N); serial TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.V - odc. 63 (seria V, odc. 11) - Przewroty kopernikańskie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Ranczo s.V - odc. 64 (seria V, odc. 12) - Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Gra słów. Krzyżówka - /1/ - (N); teleturniej 17:25 Teściowe i synowe. Kto tu rządzi? - (1); reality show 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.IV - odc. 52 (seria IV, odc. 9) - W kręgu podejrzeń - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.III - odc. 35 (seria III, odc. 9) - Upadek obyczajów - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 105 "Wakacje w Gdyni" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 106 "Nareszcie sami" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Warzywa ekologiczne - (N); magazyn kulinarny 21:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 267 "Wyścig do smoczka" sezon 15 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 22:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 268 "Córka mojego syna" sezon 15 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 22:40 Kontakt - odc. 1/8 (Contact); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2016) 23:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 746 Efekt motyla - (N); serial TVP 00:45 Nele w Berlinie (Nele in Berlin) 88'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 02:25 Na sygnale - odc. 247 "Tabletka na wszystko" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 02:55 Na sygnale - odc. 248 "Nie twoja sprawa" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 2 stycznia; felieton 06:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1992 - Wydanie 51; cykl dokumentalny 07:20 Wojna i pokój - odc. 7/8 (War and Peace); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 08:15 Zima stulecia; film dokumentalny 08:50 Historia Polski - Pasażer na gapę; film dokumentalny 10:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Cicero - (N); cykl dokumentalny 11:00 Akademia zbrodni; film dokumentalny 12:05 Major; film dokumentalny 12:40 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 1/24 - (N); serial TVP 13:55 Bizancjum: opowieść o trzech miastach - odc. 1/3 (Byzantium: A Tale of Three Cities); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 15:00 Plemienna sztuka przetrwania 2 - odc. 1/6. Morderczy Czarny Prąd (odc. 1); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2016) 15:55 Ocalić Titanica (Save the Titanic with Bob Ballad); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012) 16:55 Poszukiwacze skarbów - Skarby Johna Smitha. Odc. 1/16 (odc. 1/16 Captain John Smith's Virginia Nectar); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014) 17:20 Ekspertyza - Katyńskie doły śmierci 17:55 Historia Polski - Polacy na Syberii - Nieprzewidywalna Kamczatka; cykl dokumentalny 18:30 Wojna i ja - ANTON, odc. 1 (.) kraj prod.Niemcy, Czechy, Francja (2018) 19:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1992 - Wydanie 1; cykl dokumentalny 19:20 Wojna i pokój - odc. 8/8 (War and Peace); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 20:15 Bomba - cz. 1/2 (1/2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2015) 21:20 Tajne akta III Rzeszy - odc. 5/6 Nazistowski dżihad (odc. 5/6) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 22:15 Spór o historię - Polskie zwycięstwa: wojny Bolesława Chrobrego; debata 22:55 Szerokie tory. Nocna Moskwa; reportaż 23:30 Wojna o morza - Bitwa z U - Bootami. odc. 2/2 (odc. 2/2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 00:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Cicero - (N); cykl dokumentalny 01:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Nad drutami błękitne niebo 02:00 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Daleko na Wschodzie cz. 1 - (N); cykl dokumentalny 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:35 Powitanie - Poranek 05:39 Serwis Info Poranek 05:57 Agropogoda - poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:05 Pogoda Info 06:08 Wstaje dzień 06:15 Serwis Info Poranek 06:20 Wstaje dzień 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:36 Pogoda Info 06:39 Wstaje dzień 06:45 Serwis Info Poranek 06:50 Wstaje dzień 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:12 Jedziemy; program publicystyczny 07:50 Agrobiznes - poranek 07:55 Agropogoda 08:00 Jedziemy dalej; program publicystyczny 08:15 Serwis Info Poranek 08:18 Minęła 8 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:11 Minęła 9; program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:24 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:51 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:49 Pogoda Info 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - (JM) 15:29 Info Dzień 15:54 Pogoda Info 15:59 Info Dzień 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N) 17:32 O co chodzi - (N); magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:20 Panorama opinii - (N); magazyn 18:37 O tym się mówi; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:31 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:07 Pogoda Info 00:20 Wiadomości - (N) 00:48 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:15 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 02:49 W tyle wizji 03:24 Pogoda Info 03:35 Taśmy bezpieki - Władysław Gomułka 04:00 Taśmy bezpieki - Pomoc z Zachodu dla podziemnej Solidarności 04:40 Podróże z historią s.I - odc. 9 320 metrów pod ziemią - (N); cykl dokumentalny 05:18 Agrobiznes 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:00 Klasyczne poranki; teledysk 08:00 FORCE FIELD - Młodzi polscy artyści w Wenecji; reportaż 08:25 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - prof. Piotr Nowak 08:40 Dalej prosto 09:10 Dobrze się kłamie w miłym towarzystwie (PERFETTI SCONOSCIUTI) 92' kraj prod.Włochy (2016) 11:00 Lato leśnych ludzi - odc. 1/5 - Gość - (N); serial TVP 12:15 Lato leśnych ludzi - odc. 2/5 - Strefa ciszy - (N); serial TVP 13:20 Jonasz i morze (Zeezucht / Jonas and the Sea); film animowany kraj prod.Holandia (2015) 13:40 Argentyńska Lekcja; film dokumentalny 14:40 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - prof. Piotr Nowak 15:00 Hollywood in Vienna - Porywające chwile z historii kina (Hollywood in Vienna - Thrilling moment in film history); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2012) 16:45 Awatar, czyli zamiana dusz - (N) (JM); film TVP 18:00 Dokument tygodnia - 110 % - (N); film dokumentalny 19:20 Kronos - Kara; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:30 Czwartkowy klub filmowy - Wstęp do filmu - Wałkonie 20:35 Czwartkowy klub filmowy - Wałkonie (The Vitelloni); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1953) 22:25 Koło pióra - (JM); magazyn 22:55 Scena klasyczna - Gidaszewska/Łaguniak Duo; koncert 23:50 Portrety - Ucho wewnętrzne; film dokumentalny 01:15 Caravaggio (Caravaggio); film biograficzny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986) 03:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 03:30 Kino nocne - Salvo. Ocalony (Salvo) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2013) 05:35 Afisz kulturalny 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:10 Teściowe i synowe. Kto tu rządzi? - (71); reality show 06:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na jagody - (N) (JM); magazyn kulinarny 07:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 30 Londyn "Wypad za miasto" (113); magazyn kulinarny 07:45 Gotowi do gotowania. Start! - (20); magazyn kulinarny 08:20 Familiada - odc. 2556; teleturniej 08:50 Koło fortuny - odc 626 ed. 7; teleturniej 09:30 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 262; magazyn kulinarny 09:45 Kabaretowe Lato Dwójki (13); program kabaretowy 10:45 Święta wojna - (272) Robin Hood; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - Policjant; program rozrywkowy 11:35 Familiada - odc. 2556; teleturniej 12:10 Życie to Kabaret - Czas na Hity Malickiego i Kmity (1); program rozrywkowy 13:15 Życie to Kabaret - Czas na Hity Malickiego i Kmity (2); program rozrywkowy 14:20 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /20/; teleturniej 15:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - OPOLE na bis - Z PRL do Polski /cz. 2/ 16:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - VIII Płocka Noc Kabaretowa Kabaretowe Igrzyska (1); program rozrywkowy 17:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - VIII Płocka Noc Kabaretowa Kabaretowe Igrzyska (2); program rozrywkowy 18:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kaszubskie żytnie pieczywo - (N) (JM); magazyn kulinarny 18:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 31 Szwecja "Skania" (114); magazyn kulinarny 19:25 Gotowi do gotowania. Start! - (21); magazyn kulinarny 19:55 Teściowe i synowe. Kto tu rządzi? - (72); reality show 20:35 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką 2019; koncert 21:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (1) - Ani Mru Mru i Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:35 Kabaret za kulisami - 16 - Kultowość - Jak się przechodzi do historii; program rozrywkowy 23:50 Kabaretomaniacy - (5) 00:50 Koło fortuny - odc 625 ed. 7; teleturniej 01:35 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 8 Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin. Bujając w obłokach (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 02:30 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 8 Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin. Bujając w obłokach (2) 03:30 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 8 Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin. Bujając w obłokach (3) 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 3 - (N); serial TVP 06:30 Na sygnale - odc. 225 "Wszyscy kłamią" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:05 Daleko od szosy - odc. 7/7 - We dwoje - (N); serial TVP 08:40 Grzech Fatmagül - odc. 110 (Fatmagul'un Sucu Ne? bolum 110) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 09:40 Komisarz Alex s.XIII - odc. 164 - (seria XIII. odc. 13) - Noc Peruna - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 10:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 254 "Rozliczenia" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 255 "Baba koszmar" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:40 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1207 - (N); serial TVP 12:40 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 97 (seria VIII, odc. 6) - Nowatorska terapia - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 92 (seria VII, odc. 10) - Małolata - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 14:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 93 (seria VII, odc. 11) - Wróżby - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 15:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 443 - Popisowy numer; serial TVP 16:25 Na sygnale - odc. 226 "Nigdy nie wiesz" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 98 (seria VIII, odc. 7) - Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 17:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 99 (seria VIII, odc. 8) - Los pogorzelca - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 4 - (N); serial TVP 19:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 94 (seria VII, odc. 12) - Przytułek - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIII - odc. 164 (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 4) - Miłość po grób - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 100 (seria VIII, odc. 9) - W blasku fleszy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:20 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 101 (seria VIII, odc. 10) - Grecy i Bułgarzy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 23:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 95 (seria VII, odc. 13) - Ikona - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 00:15 Komisarz Alex s.XIII - odc. 164 - (seria XIII. odc. 13) - Noc Peruna - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 01:10 Trzeci oficer - odc. 2/13 - Pułapka - (N); serial sensacyjny TVP 02:05 Trzeci oficer - odc. 3/13 - Handel ludźmi - (N); serial sensacyjny TVP 02:55 Daleko od szosy - odc. 7/7 - We dwoje - (N); serial TVP 04:30 Grzech Fatmagül - odc. 110 (Fatmagul'un Sucu Ne? bolum 110) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:35 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 06:05 Darts - Mistrzostwa Świata, Londyn - Finał (Mistrzostwa Świata, Londyn - Finał) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 07:50 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2019/20 (36): Winter Classic: Dallas Stars - Nashville Predators 08:40 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2019/20 (36): Winter Classic: Dallas Stars - Nashville Predators 10:00 Katar 2019 - (N); reportaż 11:05 TVP Sport - wydarzenia i najciekawsze transmisje 2019 13:20 Piłka nożna - Superpuchar Włoch: Juventus Turyn - Lazio Rzym (Superpuchar Włoch: Juventus Turyn - Lazio Rzym) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 14:25 Piłka nożna - Superpuchar Włoch: Juventus Turyn - Lazio Rzym (Superpuchar Włoch: Juventus Turyn - Lazio Rzym) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 15:30 Coppa Italia - po Superpucharze (po Superpucharze) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 16:00 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 16:45 Darts - Mistrzostwa Świata, Londyn - Finał (Mistrzostwa Świata, Londyn - Finał) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 18:40 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski (3), Toblach - 10km kobiet (Tour de Ski (3), Toblach - 10km kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 19:20 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski (4), Toblach - 10km kobiet, bieg pościgowy (Tour de Ski (4), Toblach - 10km kobiet, bieg pościgowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 20:15 Skoki Narciarskie - PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - GAPA (PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - GAPA) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 21:10 Skoki Narciarskie - PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - GAPA (PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - GAPA) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 22:40 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 23:20 Boks - Gala w Nowym Jorku: Anthony Joshua - Andy Ruiz (Gala w Nowym Jorku: Anthony Joshua - Andy Ruiz) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 00:20 Boks - Gala w Diriyah: Andy Ruiz - Anthony Joshua (Gala w Diriyah: Andy Ruiz - Anthony Joshua) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 01:25 Boks - Gala Boksu w Las Vegas: M. Pacquiao - K. Thurman 02:25 Boks - Gala w Las Vegas: walka wieczoru: Deontay Wilder - Luis Ortiz 03:30 Boks - Gala w Chicago: Dmitri Biwol - Lenin Castillo 04:30 Boks - Gala w Chicago: Oleksandr Usyk - Chazz Witherspoon 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wilno 06:25 Korona królów - odc 152 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 06:55 Zagadki zwierzogromadki - odc. 10; program edukacyjny 07:10 A to polski właśnie... - Pleonazmy; felieton 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:00 Ostatnia akcja - (N) 87'; komedia sensacyjna 12:30 Wiadomości 12:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2105 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 Korona królów - kulisy serialu II sezon 13:40 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2020 - Finał; widowisko muzyczne 15:05 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2020 - Finał; widowisko muzyczne 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Korona królów - odc 293 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 16:25 Wschód; magazyn 16:50 A to polski właśnie... - SMS; felieton 17:00 Zagadki zwierzogromadki - odc. 10; program edukacyjny 17:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /134/ "Portret księcia Piotra Birona w całej postaci" - Friedrich Hartmann Barisien; felieton 17:30 Info Wilno 17:45 Ranczo s.IV - odc. 45 (seria IV, odc. 6) - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:35 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa 18:50 Smaki polskie - Gęś na luzie; magazyn kulinarny 19:00 Polacy na świecie - Gruzini kochają Polaków; reportaż 19:30 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 73 "Rodzic uczy, rodzic radzi, rodzic nigdy Cię nie zdradzi"; serial komediowy TVP 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Pitbull - odc. 25 - (N); serial policyjny TVP 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Rozmowa Polonii; rozmowa 22:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 23:10 Focus on Poland - (252) 23:30 Wilno. Po drugiej stronie świata. 23:45 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 98 Region Vidzeme 24:00 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas; magazyn 00:30 Korona królów - odc 293 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 01:00 Wschód; magazyn 01:25 Zagadki zwierzogromadki - odc. 10; program edukacyjny 01:40 A to polski właśnie... - Pleonazmy; felieton 01:45 A to polski właśnie... - SMS; felieton 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 8 - Wciągające zajęcie; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Pitbull - odc. 25 - (N); serial policyjny TVP 03:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /134/ "Portret księcia Piotra Birona w całej postaci" - Friedrich Hartmann Barisien; felieton 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2105 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 04:05 Polonia 24 04:25 Rozmowa Polonii; rozmowa 04:40 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:25 Racja stanu - (176) 05:55 Focus on Poland - (252) 06:10 Zakończenie programu